marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 58
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle2 = Dead Man Talks | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bellman | Inker2_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Detective Mike Trapp and Pepper Burns are called to scene where "Big Chips" Malone, the towns big time gambler, was murdered. There they find the two men who were at he scene. They explain that Big Chips tried to cheat them out of a poker game, and when they protested he pulled a gun on them and they were forced to shoot him out of self defence. Looking at he body, Trapp realizes they are lying and has them arrested. At police headquarters, he gets a confession that the murdered Malone in cold blood. When they asked Trapp how he figured it out, the detective explains that Malone's holster was on his right shoulder and that after they shot him dead they made the mistake of sticking the gun in his right hand as well when Malone was left handed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carlos * Louie Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Sportsman of Crime | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler3_1 = Al Avison | Inker3_1 = Al Avison | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = At a local prison Jim "Pearly" Gates, a notorious sports gambler is about to be released from prison. He meets with the warden who warns him to remain a law abiding citizen, however Gates secretly is planning a new scheme. Free from prison, it appears as though Jim Gates is getting back into the sports rackets when he gathers together his own gang and begin a new method of sports related crimes. The following day, William Nasland and Fred Davis are watching a polo match that is suddenly interrupted when Gates (calling himself the Sportsman) and his gang interfere with the match and then start demanding that the crowd hand over their valuables. In the confusion William and Fred change into Captain America and Bucky and attack. Hopping on horseback, Cap and Bucky try to capture the Sportsman but he manages to escape when Bucky accidentally collides with Cap's horse. Recognizing Gates, Cap goes to the authorities and puts an all point bulletin for his arrest. While the police search for Gates, the Sportsman and his gang rob a baseball box office. Meanwhile, some of the Sportsman's victims come to the chief of police to demand action. There, Captain America questions Sonny Fenton a sports promoter who once had a relationship with Gates. Cap learns that Gates once hijacked $50,000 from Fenton from a golf match he promoted. Searching all local sporting events to find out which is the most likely and correctly deduce that it will be the hockey game where the wealthy Vandervines have reserved a whole box. Sure enough, the Sportsman and his gang attack the hockey game, using bombs to break open the ice and unleash the ammonia gas to put the audience asleep. With bandanna's tied around their faces, Captain America and Bucky swing into action. However during the fight the Sportsman manages to get away by throwing a puck at Cap's head. Later, Captain America begins considering why Jim Gates has taken no time to disguise himself, and that he is never committing his crimes with his glasses, which he usually needs due to the fact that he has bad vision. Following a hunch, Cap and Bucky go to Fenton's house and find Jim Gates tied up in the basement. Freeing him they learn that Fenton captured Jim shortly after he was released from prison and began posing as Gates to commit his crimes in order to reap a lot of money while implicating his old friend. Telling the two heroes that Fenton intends to steal the gate receipts at the out-board motor steeple chase. Rushing there, Captain America and Bucky use speedboats to force Fenton and his men to crash their boats. Frighting the Sportsman, Cap easily bests him in battle, knocking off his Gates' disguise and turning him over to the police. Later, Captain America and Bucky meet with Jim Gates, who tells them that he is going straight. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle4 = Melody For Murder | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Wax Doctor | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker5_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Three artists, Elena King, Jim and Allen have their regular dinner meeting. During the conversation they talk about their collage Anthony Lane, a former doctor who left his profession to work in wax sculptures who left town six months earlier due to his mental state. Suddenly, a telegram boy comes with a telegram from Elena King. Reading it, Elena tells her friends that it's a threat from Anthony Lane, demanding that she pay a $10,000 ransom or be transformed into a wax sculpture, telling her to leave the money at the Old Dale Cemetery. While Allen thinks they should call his friend the Human Torch, the others dismiss it as a joke. Later, Elena is back at her apartment she is unaware that she is not alone. The next morning Allen goes to Jim's apartment to tell Jim that he too got a ransom note from Anthony as well. They rush to Elena's apartment and are shocked to find that she has seemingly been transformed into a statue of wax. By this point, Allen calls his friend the Human Torch. At police headquarters, the Torch and Toro go over the evidence with Allen and the chief of police when Jim arrives with a ransom note of his own. The Torch decides to set a trap for Anthony and sends Jim off to place phony money at the drop off spot. When someone comes to collect the money, the Human Torch attempts to stop their getaway car but is doused in a chemical that prevents him from flaming on and knocks him out. Seeing the Torch go down, Toro rushes to his mentors aid and is horrified to find that the Torch has also seemingly been transformed into a wax statue. Toro vows to avenge the Torch's seeming demise. However, the Torch is alive and well, merely kidnapped with a wax statue left behind. He is being held at a chemical company where the Wax Doctor explains his plot. The Wax Doctor then leaves the Torch to die by way of boiling cauldron of wax while they go and collect from Jim. However, before the wax can boil over, Toro bursts in having found a canister of the gas used to incapacitate the Torch and traced it back to the company that made it. He quickly frees the Torch and two flame on and stop the Wax Doctor from terrorizing Jim. They find Jim being heald by two Wax Doctors. Torch and Toro unmask them and are surprised to find they is really Elena King and her brother Harold. She explains that she got the idea to pose as Anthony Lane after Lane died in Cuba a number of weeks prior. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle6 = The House of Hate | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Don Rico | Inker6_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Captain America and Bucky are aboard a bus with two suspects that they are taking to police headquarters for questioning about their involvement in a gambling syndicate. Also aboard the bus with them are a newly wed couple, the husband's father disowned him for marrying a saleswoman. Also aboard is ageing actor Derek Devens. As they drive through a powerful storm they find that the storm has washed out a bridge, and the road behind them has been flooded. With no way to advance they decide to seek refuge in a nearby abandoned mansion. Inside, they find that the property has been abandoned a long time ago. They all find the place gives off a feeling of foreboding but all find rooms for the night. Alone in their room, Cap and Bucky wonder why the house has been abandoned. Meanwhile, in another room the bus driver and Derek Devens prepare for bed. The bus driver begins heckling Devens for getting old and losing his skill to age. Enraged, the two men start fighting and Devens kills the driver with a sabre. Hearing the driver's death scream, Cap and Bucky rush into their room and are attacked by Devens. During the altercation, Devens is accidentally stabbed with the sabre and dies as well. The bridge of the newly weds panics and tries to flee the house in the storm but is pulled back in by Bucky. Her husband snaps at Bucky and pushes him aside before they retire to their room. Cap notes the man's sudden mood swing and wonders what sort of effect the house has on them. In their room, the husband begins thinking how he lost his family fortune and suddenly goes mad with the idea of killing his wife in order to get his family fortune back. He begins strangling his new bride, her screams drawing Captain America and Bucky to their aid. Cap lands a punch on the man, knocking him back to his senses, and he has no memory of his attack on his wife. Suddenly, his wife goes mad and tries to kill him but is subdued by the heroes. Realizing that something is causing the couple to go mad, they lock them into separate rooms and try to figure out what to do about their situation. Soon Captain America and Bucky begin to feel the effects of the house, which is witnessed by the two men they captured. As the two heroes part company, the two crooks go to each Cap and Bucky and convince one to fight the other. However, as they fight in the living room they bump into a gramophone turning it on. They hear a recording left by the houses former owner Jason Tombs. He explains that this is a house of hate, and that it has a legacy of murder going back generations when the first Tombs murdered his brother while the house was under construction. He explains that everyone who stays in the houses evil walls suddenly feels compelled to murder. The recording causes Captain America and Bucky to snap out of it. They then chase after the two crooks who convinced them to fight. Chased up to the roof of the house, the two men suddenly turn on each other and kill themselves. Returning to the inside of the house, Cap and Bucky realize that the house is on fire and rescue Mark Smith and his wife and get out just before the house burns to the ground. As the house collapses the heroes find that the storm had lifted and that its now dawn. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * , an aging actor * * * Pair of Gamblers * Bus Driver Races and Species: * Locations: * House of Hate Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = * Although the narratives of the Captain America stories identify the characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these appearances are attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. They are named as such here to avoid confusion. Further, as per this is the last retconned appearance of William Nasland as Captain America in this title, Jeff Mace takes over in the following issue as per and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}